Fleeting Encounters
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Two people falling apart collide for one night, in search of escape.  Usaki/Kagome


_A.N. I was recently turned onto the manga "Dolls", which is pretty awesome. So, me being a crossover junky, I had to write a little Inuyasha/Dolls oneshot. It will most likely have a sequel. Also, i do not own either series._

Sapphire eyes burned into the bar, a shaking hand raising a glass of bitter amber liquid to full pink lips. The dark haired beauty was drunk. It was obvious to any who saw as she drained the shot glass again. "More." The word was slurred, but only half from alcohol, the rest from the tears burning the back of her throat.

Hard gray eyes softened looking at the young woman, her distress evident to even the densest of beings. "Gotta cut you off." He pulled the glass away, surveying her through half lidded eyes.

"Please... I need it..." Her voice was was a soft whimper, her hand reaching after the glass.

"Why does a pretty young girl like you need something like this?" The older male was gruff, gently pushing her hand down to the bar. She didn't look older than one of his daughters, but those eyes could eat you up inside. "If it's some guy, I'll get my sons on 'im, no problem. But ya can't just drink it all away."

Clenching her fists at her side, she violently shook her head. "No... Not a guy... Not like you mean." She was getting dizzy as she stood, vision blurred. "I need to go." Slapping some money down, she stumbled towards the door.

"Hey-hey wait-Kid, I can't let you leave by yourself!" Sighing, he watched her go before turning back to some regulars. If he'd watched a minute longer, he would have seen the three men in the corner get up and follow.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-kun! Don't be so angry, we were only trying to help!" There was regret and distress in the long haired male's voice, barely being restrained by a larger brunet.<p>

"Sshh... We just have to let him go." The taller man sighed, watching the blond man run away, stumbling drunkenly.

Running quickly, his inebriated state hindering him only slightly. Tears blurred his vision, yet were left unshed. "Otouto..." His voice was saturated with anguish. It was a rare display of emotion for the normally stoic male, his brown eyes betraying the pain of loss.

"C'mon, Baby... We'll treat you real nice," a male voice echoed from an alley to the pained man's left.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Honey, we'll make you scream," another man agreed, his dark eyes roving the young woman's body with lust as he stepped forward, his accomplices trying to cage her in.<p>

A bit unsteady on her feet, the blue eyed beauty glared up at the men, hands curling into fists at her side. "Get away from me." Her tone was sharp, no longer so sloppy as adrenaline began to clear her mind.

"Oh, fire, I like that." The second man who had spoken grinned, advancing on her like a predator as he slid his hand over her cheek, moving to press his lips to her, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Furious, the woman bit down, rearing her fist back and catching him in the gut. At his yell, she twisted away, crying out sharply when she felt the previously silent male grip her hair and jerk her into the wall. Hands were everywhere, punching and groping with lustful rage. "Get off me!"

And suddenly, one of them flew off her, knocked to the side with ease by a blond male. Silently, her savior turned to the other, yanking him into the air and glaring at him like he was nothing but a piece of trash. "You would force yourself on a woman?" His features were blank, his tone emotionless... But his brown eyes burned with such intensity, the other male shuddered.

Seeing the third male advancing on the blond angel, the would be victim grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, beating him senseless. She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything but release her pain onto this not so innocent bystander.

Flinging his opponent away like a rag-doll, the rescuer grabbed the beauty from behind, gently pulling her away. He met those angry blue eyes and gasped. They were so like his own, he couldn't breath. Slowly, he caressed her cheek, his thumb tracing her split lower lip with care. "You've lost." His voice shook as he held his emotions at bay.

Sagging against the man, adrenaline drained, the woman closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me home." Her tone was filled with anguish. She could never go home.

Somehow he knew this, knew that she couldn't go home. Carefully, he slipped his hand into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a key that was obviously to a room in some sleazy motel nearby. He scooped her up and carried her, the smell of alcohol on her breath as well as her state letting him know she was drunk. But then, so was he, though he knew she was more so. Perhaps because she was so small? He didn't think she could hold much more than one drink.

Her mind too addled to process much, she simply let him, vaguely recognizing the fact that he could hurt her. But he knew her, knew her pain. In this moment, they were kindred spirits and all she could do was hold tightly to that singular connection she had to reality.

As if he felt the same, the blond man held her closer, walking briskly to the motel and finding her room within minutes. He unlocked the door, nudging it open and taking her inside before closing it with his foot behind him. He wasn't sure why he did this-afterall, he wasn't staying. Gently, he set her down on the bed, shock running through him when her eyes-those angry, devastated sapphire eyes-snapped open.

"Stay..." Her arms tightened around his neck as their eyes locked, a connection forged of pain in a drunken haze. She leaned up, pressing her lips to his as she pulled him down on top of her.

Unable to to bring himself to push her away, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, pressing his palms to the bed on each side of her head. Gently, he ran his tongue along her lips, tracing the little split before moving down, sucking and lapping at it slowly. There was no blood, the cut already healed almost fully.

She groaned, pain and pleasure mingling and dancing along her senses. It was something... Something different. She felt hollow within yet there was sensation outside, bringing her out of her state of disconnect. Her hands glided down his spine, the fabric too thick to feel him, yet she knew he could feel her. His body tensing above her was proof enough of that.

Opening his eyes, he stared into hers-Were his own burning like that? He backed up, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the side, closely followed by his shirt and undershirt until his chest was bare to her gaze. His eyes raked over her body, suddenly feeling a little cheated at staring at her fully clothed form. He trailed his hands over her, grasping her shirt and tugging it gently over her head, his eyes lingering on her full breasts, covered only in a simple pink bra. It didn't seem to fit the beautiful woman before him-She should have worn red or black or blue like those two gems she called eyes.

Seeing him pause, she scooted back, sitting up as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Distantly, she realized that she shouldn't be doing this, that she should be pushing this stranger away. But she didn't. She trailed her nails up his arms, squeezing his biceps lightly as she pressed her chest to his, kissing him desperately. Little groans passed through her lips as she felt his arms wind around her, his calloused fingers trailing over her bare flesh.

Pushing her back on the bed, he kissed her deeply, trailing his fingers over her breasts, caressing and teasing. Every sound she made drew him in, making only what was happening right at that moment matter. He gasped slightly when he felt her nails skim over his back, leaving trails of fire along his muscles. Slowly, he moved his lips from hers, nipping and kissing at her jaw and throat.

Tilting her head back to give him better access, the dark haired beauty closed her eyes. The feelings she felt were foreign, unknown to her still innocent mind. Her eyes opened in shock when she felt his lips move lower, trailing along her nipple. "Mmm..." It was a sound laced with pleasure, lust, and a desperate need to forget.

Spurred by the wordless plea, he trailed his tongue along the rosie peak, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it slowly. Gently, he rolled its twin, listening to each little moan and catch of her breath as if they were the sweetest sounds known to man. Dragging his tongue over her sensitive bud once more, he began to nibble on it, making sure to swirl his tongue over it each time to sooth away any pain. Satisfaction blossomed in his chest when her startled cry reached his ears.

Panting softly, she sank her fingers into his hair, mind too lost in a fog to protest when she felt his free hand start unbuckling her belt. Instead, she kicked off her boots, ignoring the two dull thuds when they, along with her socks, hit the floor. A whimper fell from her lips as he kissed lightly along her chest until he reached her previously neglected nipple, pulling her down into a sea of sensation once more. Distantly, she knew she should put a stop to all of it when he began to slide her jeans and panties down her legs, knew she should slap his hands away when she felt his fingers trail along her hips. Maybe it was the alcohol still rushing through her veins, or maybe it was the pleasure burning into every nerve in her body-Either way, she was too lost in the haze to do what she should or even care.

His breath hitched as he gazed up at her, following her lead and kicking his own shoes and socks to the floor. "You're beautiful..." The words seemed so hollow and meaningless, yet infinitely important. She was proof that there was still beauty in the world, no matter how dark it all seemed. Slowly, he kissed his way down her abdomen, nipping and nuzzling around her naval before moving lower.

"Ahhh..." Lips barely able to form words, she arched up into him as he licked and nipped at her clit, digging her nails into his shoulders when he began to suck on it. Tremors of pleasure wracked her body as she felt his finger tease her entrance before sliding in.

Pleased at her reaction, the blond slid his finger in and out of her, absent mindedly noting how tightly her inner walls gripped him as he felt himself harden. He continued to torture her clit as he slid a second finger inside of her.

Moaning softly, she thrust her hips in time with his fingers, her nails leaving little crescents in his the flesh of his shoulders. Something inside of her was tightening, her body feeling like it was on fire. Finally, she threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure as her muscles clamped down around his fingers, spasms running through her as her skin exploded in tingles.

Sliding his fingers out of her, he lapped at her entrance before unbuckling his pants and tossing them, along with his boxers, away. He moved up, kissing her deeply as he pressed himself to her, his hands gripping her hips gently as he slid inside of her.

Pain blossomed between her legs, a whimper escaping her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt him pulling out at her cry and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. She suppressed making a sound of pain as he re-entered her a little roughly do to her own movements. "Don't... It's okay... Just, don't leave me. Make me forget." She was begging, her lips practically touching his ear as she moved her hips against his, seeking the pleasure she'd experienced before.

Confused by her pained reaction, he focused on her words. "Forgetting..." He realized that was what he wanted as well. Gritting his teeth to control the motion, he slid partially out before thrusting forward once more, massaging her hips slowly as he repeated the action a little more quickly.

Holding him close, the woman made a soft sound of pleasure as she shyly began to raise her hips to meet his. And suddenly, the pace quickened, not painfully so, but enough to draw low moans from her throat. Panting softly against his ear, she ran her fingers along the thick cords of muscle on his back as she met each one of his thrusts.

Moaning quietly against her throat, he nibbled lightly at her flesh. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to that oblivion they both sought, and he wanted her with him. One of his hands crawled up from her hip, caressing and teasing her breast.

Feeling her muscles tighten once more, the woman cried out wordlessly as her walls clamped down around him, bringing him over the edge with her. For a moment, her mind went blank and she fell into that place of no thoughts or memories.

Rolling to the side after he released within her, the man could only hold her as she began to sob, not even realizing silent tears had begun to course down his own cheeks. Their beautiful oblivion had been far too temporary.

* * *

><p>Nearly groaning in pain as he opened his eyes, the blond man clutched his head, gritting his teeth against the pain. Becoming aware of the dark haired beauty still held to him by his own arm, he released her and sat up. Shock was beginning to set in as memories flooded back to him. "Otouto..." Pain shot through his heart.<p>

Sighing in her sleep, the female shifted towards him, revealing her face to his gaze.

Eyes widening at the sight before him, the man reached out and touched her cheek. She was a girl, not a woman as he'd thought the previous night. "Who are you?" His voice was low as he felt a sickening feeling rise in him, gripping the sheet and raising it to see the dried red substance between her legs. She'd been a virgin... That was why she was pained when he penetrated her. Raking his eyes over her, he spotted the scars he'd previously not noticed and felt anger rise in him. Who had hurt this girl? Had she been hurt when her family died? His head was swimming with questions brought to the surface by memories of their whispered conversation after they had... After they had sex.

Frowning at the absence of warmth, the girl began to stir.

Irrational, yet rational as well, anxiety bubbled in his chest as he laid down, closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

Waking up, the blue eyed female looked at the man and immediately covered her mouth to muffle her groan of pain as well as a squeak of surprise. "Kami-sama..." Memories, blurred by grief and alcohol, began to trickle in. "So... You saved me... Means I didn't wake up after being raped by those three guys, at least..." The words were mumbled, so quiet that if the silent male next to her hadn't been straining to hear he wouldn't have caught them.

Making a snap decision, she gathered her clothes and her bag and went into the bathroom. After a moment, the sound of the shower cut through the silence.

* * *

><p>Walking out to see the man still laying on his side as if he hadn't moved at all, the blue eyed beauty tiptoed towards the door. Looking at him again, she sighed, realizing she couldn't just leave. She took a notebook out of her bag and scribbled a quick note before leaving.<p>

Sitting up as soon as the door shut, the blonde looked at the bedside table and picked up the note.

_Hey,_

_Sorry for leaving without saying anything, but I'm really not familiar with the one night stand ettiquette-If there is one, anyway..._

_Regardless, thank you very much for saving me. I'm a little sketchy on the details, but I also want to say sorry for your loss. From what I remember last night, you seemed to be just as eaten up inside as I have been the past month. And I also apologize for the "I'm sorry" because I know how annoying it is to hear. Anyway, thank you again._

_Best wishes and take care._

_-Kagome_

Vaguely amused that she'd scratched out her own name a few times before settling on what was clearly just her first name, he couldn't help but smile. Even if he never saw her again, they would always have this encounter. And... She understood.

* * *

><p>"Get in, Miko," the carefully disguised taiyoukai ordered as he stepped out of the black limousine, which was the proverbial sore thumb in the run down part of the city.<p>

"Five hundred years certainly hasn't tempered you much, hm?" Sliding into the vehicle, she settled a comfortable distance away from him. "So, are you going to lecture me?"

Shutting the door behind him, the male pressed a button to raise the divider between them and the driver before turning false green eyes on her. "My only critique of your period of mourning is that you did not exact your revenge. As for your... Indiscretion... It is not for me to decide whom you do or do not share a bed with. Though had I known getting drunk and rutting with one you are not romantically attached to was the cure to your pain, I surely would have offered you my services."

"Hm, I think so much time with my kit has made you perverse-Miroku warned me that as he grew, he would become quite sexually driven." A little sadness entered her eyes once more at the thought of her long dead friend.

"I believe the monk would summon an excuse of your beauty causing such 'perverse' topics of discussion." He arched an eyebrow, trying to draw her into a lighter mood once more.

"An endorsement of my beauty from the illustrious Tsukino Inuji? Kami-sama, I must still be inebriated! Or perhaps I am dreaming, for certainly, compliments from a handsome man such as you must be what dreams are made of!" Kagome retorted, sighing like an overly dramatic school girl.

"Indeed." He flipped his hair, altered by illusion to be white-blond, over his shoulder. "But then, had I known you dreamed of me, I would have paid tribute much earlier." The tiniest tug at the corner of his lips showed his amusement.

Smiling softly, she handed him back the fake ID and bank card he had given her. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru. I know you wished only to help me." She took out the cell phone to give back as well, but then slipped it back into her pocket when he held up his hand. Confusion settled over her features when he drew her in close, and kissed her forehead.

"You are a valued companion, Kagome. Whatever your endeavors, I will always do my best to assist you." With that, he released her. "Your kit waits."

* * *

><p>"Usagi-kun!" The pretty, dark haired male embraced the younger blond one as he spotted him. "I'm so sorry! We were just trying to help you last night!"<p>

"That's not my name," he replied simply, turning a slightly angered gaze to the brunet. "Spiking my drink is not a way to help me, Vice Captain." He pulled away from the long haired male gently and walked into the break room to get some tea.

Following, the brunet rested a hand on his shoulder. "You should take time off... Your brother... He was all you had left of your family. I apologize for getting you drunk. I thought it would help you let your emotions out. Grief is painful. Sei and I just wanted to help you."

"Understood, Captain. But kindly refrain from doing so again." With that, he took his tea and walked down the hall.

"What do you need, Usaki?" Igarashi, the intel expert asked as he peered at the younger man. His eyes were a little soft with sympathy though. Obviously, he'd heard.

Taking out the prints he'd pulled from the note, he set the little slides down. "Run these for me, please." A little unease settled in his features at asking for such a favor. "Off the record." Now he was even more anxious-he was a rule follower by nature.

Arching an eyebrow at the Tokkei, the older male scratched at his beard covered chin. "Hm. Fine. I won't ask." He took the slides and looked back at the computer.

"Arigatou."

* * *

><p>Sitting calmly under the goshinboku, the orange haired kitsune smiled up at the blue eyed beauty. "I've missed you, Okaa-san."<p>

Seeing her little kit all grown up brought fresh tears to her eyes. Grief surged forth once more. Not only did she mourn for her murdered family, but also for her own absence in her son's life. "I... I'm so sorry, Shippou-chan..." She hiccupped, collapsing into his arms and beginning to sob. Feeling so very weak, she clutched at him, the same way he had once held her after waking from his nightmares.

"Sshh... You have nothing to apologize for, Okaa-san." Dragging his claws through her hair, he kissed the top of her head. "Sesshomaru took good care of me, and the taijya have continued to welcome me as a friend. But you were always in my heart, guiding me."

Sniffling, the miko kissed his cheeks, just below the eyes. "My son..." She squeezed him gently, resting her head on his chest. "Wait... Why aren't you hiding your kitsune attributes? Someone could see you!" Her tone became protective and mildly scolding as she began looking around to make sure there was no one who could see her son in his undisguised form.

Rolling his eyes and tickling her sides lightly, the kitsune put his illusion up to appease her. Only his ears and hands changed, while his fangs and tail disappeared, long ago having learned to maintain human legs. "You're still way overprotective-And I've got five centuries on you!" His aquamarine eyes flashed teasingly. "But, no worries. Now that you're all caught up with the history, Higurashi Shrine is treated as a youkai territory. Humans may of course come as always, but we can hide out rather easily around here. Oh, and since you're so worried about appearances, my human name is Mikono Aiji and I'm a brilliant young entreprenuer just coming up and offering a true challenge to Tsukino Inc."

Giggling a bit, she shook her head. "You just have to challenge him, hm? He told me you and your company are sponsoring a movement against the R.O.T. Act." Her smile faded a little as she let herself get lost in thought.

"There's a little more than a year before it comes up for approval again. I'm trying to quash it. Reform... You're the one who taught me reforming oneself is possible, that change is possible. The R.O.T. Act is straight from the dark ages of youkai law. Humans, modern youkai, they shouldn't be held to those old practices. I want you to stand at the head of the movement. If anyone can convince people, you can." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Shippou-chan..." Tears glazed her eyes once more. "How could I stand at the head of a movement, when I nearly did exactly what it opposes? I hunted for them... I-I was furious when I heard one of them was already dead. I held a blade to the other's throat..."

"A natural reaction, Okaa-san. They murdered your family, and left you half dead. And even after all of that, you couldn't kill him! Why? Why couldn't you kill him, Okaa-san?" He held her chin in place, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"He was..." A sob choked its way out of her lips. "He was a kid too! Fifteen, with a pregnant girlfriend. His big brother told him he had a good way to make some money, and he went along! When I found him in that alley, he had a grocery bag filled with diapers and formula! What could I do? Killing him wouldn't bring them back, wouldn't do any good! There was no justice... I held that knife to his throat, and he pleaded with me to let him say goodbye to his baby. He sobbed and begged forgiveness, and... And I hated him even more because I couldn't kill him. I just... i just walked away."

"See?" Catching tear with his finger, he brought it into her line of sight. "You cry for an enemy. You are what I want people to see-A forgiving woman. One who can see through her own anguish to true justice. Okaa-san, you taught me what is right. And we both know killing every person who has killed another is wrong. People are rife with imperfection, but within them is the ability to strive to correct themselves. Even if they never reach their goal."

"To think, I impacted you more in two years than Sesshomaru did in five hundred... Humbling." Kagome gave him a wry smile, wiping her tears away. "I'll have to pay extra attention to how you treat women-Afterall, Miroku and Inuyasha were along for the ride too."

Grinning, he ruffled her hair a little. "No worries-I love the ladies, and they love me."

"Ack, so full of yourself." The miko nudged him playfully before standing up and offering her hand to him. "Come on. You want me to be the leader in reform or what? Cause I'm not just going to be eye candy. We've got some serious preparation to do if we want to shut down the Tokkei."

* * *

><p>Walking into his apartment, Usaki sat down in front of his newly acquired television. The captain had purchased it after spending a night here while working on a mission. Not really thinking about it, the blond man flipped it on and let the news occupy his mind.<p>

"Today, R.O.T. opposers everywhere found a calm, logical voice. Unexpectedly, it is the voice of seventeen year old Higurashi Kagome, once victim of a brutal attack which left her the sole survivor. Let's listen to what is sure to be the first of many broadcasted speeches," the anchor stated, smiling blandly before the picture changed to that of a young woman standing on a raised platform.

Startled by the sight of the pretty female he had encountered only a month prior, the man turned up the volume and leaned forward. She hardly seemed the same broken woman, yet he knew it was her.

"People, we can't allow murderers to go unpunished. But sometimes punishment is not true justice. Death or reform? I say the former should be reserved for those incapable of the latter, and only when there is no doubt about guilt. Men who were not innocent, but not guilty either have been killed in the streets, in dark alleys, out of the sight of us all. Why? Because it is unpleasant, because it is _revolting_ to think of slitting someone's throat as they beg for their lives.

"Death should be a penalty, but not like this. We should strive to reform our criminals and to reform ourselves. Revenge is not justice and pain should not cloud our minds. If we want to reduce crime, we must change... Punishment or rehabilitation? One strikes fear into our hearts and the other allows us to try and do some good to go with the bad." Her sapphire eyes were blazing as she took a step forward, looking straight at the camera. "And I know... Change is frightening, and it's easier to pretend that killing someone provides closure. But an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind." She opened her mouth to continue when the picture morphed back to the anchor woman.

"It seems that perhaps R.O.T. supporters have found an enemy in Higurashi-san. But so have so called 'doll hunters'. Later in her speech, she condemns those who would kill the Tokkei, saying that they are murderers as well. To view the speech in its entirety, tune in at eleven. Now, time for Watanabe Hiiro and his report on the stock market. Watanabe-san?"

Lost in his own mind, the man turned away from the television and pulled out the note. The girl he'd glimpsed as she slept beside him was no more. Yet the broken woman was gone as well. "Kagome..." Why did he want to see her again? Folding the note carefully, he put it in his breast pocket once more.


End file.
